Knights (2019 film)/Credits
Full Credits for Knights. Logos Opening Disney Presents A Pixar Animation Studios / LuKain Animation film Knights Closing Directed by PETE DOCTER Co-Directed by YURI ORISMET Produced by JOHN WALKER and CHRIS LuKAIN Executive Producers JOHN LASSETER ANDREW STANTON LEE UNKRICH Assocative Producer KORI RAE Story by OSCAR LUMISET & LEE UNKRICH and PETE DOCTER & ANDREW STANTON and YURI ORISMET Screnplay by LEE UNKRICH & PETE DOCTER and YURI ORISMET Music/Score Composed by DANNY ELFMAN and MICHAEL GIACCHINO Story Supervisor MAX BRUCE Film Editor STEPHEN SCHAFFER Production Desingers DOUG NELSON BOB PAULEY Supervising Technical Director ROBERT MOYER Production Manager KENDRA HAALAND Technology & Pipeline Supervisor WILLIAM REEVES Character Supervisors SAJAN SKARIA BILL WISE Sets Supervisor STEVE KARSKI Simulation Supervisor HENRY DEAN GARCIA Effects Supervisor GARY BRUINS Lighting Supervisor JESSE HOLLANDER Rendering Supervisor ARIELA NURKO FEDOROV Character Art Director ALBERT LOZANO Sets Art Director DANIEL HOLLAND Shading Art Director LAURA PHILLIPS Graphics Art Director CRAIG FOSTER Lighting Art Director JOHN LEE Crowds Animation Lead NEIL HELM Crowds Technical Lead MICHAEL LORENZEN Sound Designer RANDY THOM Executive Music Producers CHRIS MORTAIN TOM MacDOUGALL Crawl Art Cast Story Editorial Art Camera & Staging Animation Global Technology Sweatbox Simulation & Crowds Characters Sets Effects Lighting Rendering Production Creative Development Post Production Studio Mastering Stereoscopic 3D International Production Post Production Sound Music Alice in Wonderland (2010) The Nightmare Before Christmas iMovie Frozen 1 & 2 Cinderella (2015) and Lots of others We're Simply Meant To Be / We're Simply Meant to Be (Reprise) from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" (Karoke Version) Written by Danny Elfman and Michael Giacchino Produced by Gary Vincet Into the Unknown Written by Danny Elfman and Michael Giacchino Performed by Panic! At The Disco Produced by Gary Vincet Pixar Studio Team Administration ALY FIDIAM-SMITH CHERISE MILLER KENYA RANDLE JOSH SALETNIK WENDY DALE TANZILLO SETH VAN BOOVEN DEIRDRE WARIN CHRISTINE WILCOCK Archives & Exhibitions LIZ BORGES-HERZOG WELBURN SHARON DOVAS CHRISTINE FREEMAN LAUREN GAYLORD MAREN A. JONES BRIANNE MOSELEY JULIET ROTH MELISSA WOODS Business Affairs & Legal Counsel SERENA DETTMAN RICHARD GUO KATRINA HENDERSON BRYNN MOHAGEN LARA LESIEUR PENDLETON ELLIOT SIMONS RACHEL THARP JODY WEINBERG Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing LEILA CHESLOFF DEBORAH CICHOCKI MANDY FREUND MOLLY GLOVER MOLLY JONES STELLA KOH CHRISTOPHER MEEKER ALEXIS LOMBARDI NELSON JONATHAN RODRIGUEZ KIM ROSS ROB ROWE DELILAH SMITH JENNY MOUSSA SPRING JEN TAN SCOTT TILLEY SHIHO TILLEY LAURA UYEDA Craft Services by Luxo Café JENNIFER JOHNSTON VIVIAN RODRIGUEZ ANDREA ALEMAN MELISSA ANDERSON ANJULI BHATTACHARYA DOUGLAS MONSALUD AARON GRIMM BAYANI INCLANO MARYLOU JASO DERRICK JONES SARA KOSUTH CONSTANTINO MARTINEZ CRAIG MARSHALL GERARDO OSORIO TIMOTHY PALMER ALEXANDER PIMWONG ALYSSA PROMESSI JULIO QUINTERO BRITTANY SMITH NATHANIEL SMITH HELENA TUNNER DARRELL VALOR Creative Content JENNIFER ZACCARO TRISH CARNEY GAIRO CUEVAS SARAH DUNHAM LAUREN GORALSKI CHRISTINA F. JULIAN TONY KAPLAN ERICA MILSOM JEREMY QUIST BRIAN TANAKA CHELSEA WALTON Custom Animation Production MARC SONDHEIMER ALAN BARILLARO BRETT BLAKE KEITH CORMIER STEPHANIE BROOKE HAMILTON MARK C. HARRIS RAMI KASIM SHAWN KRAUSE SAMUEL LEHMER JEANETTE PENLEY MARKER CLAIRE MUNZER JAMES FORD MURPHY KENNY PICKETT TIM PIXTON JUSTIN RITTER JAIME ROE JULIEN SCHREYER SERENA WARNER ANTHONY HO WONG Development MEGAN ALDERSON JACOB COMBS LAUREN DAVIDSON MARY ALICE DRUMM AMY ELLENWOOD NICOLE PARADIS GRINDLE JESSICA KELLY DAVID LALLY MIA STAPLETON SHANNON WOOD Facility Operations PATTY BONFILIO JAMES ANDEREGGEN MARCO CASTELLANOS ERIN COLLINS BUTLER MICHAEL DOUGLASS, JR. DARRIN FICHERA MATT GAGNEBIN JARED GONZALES HSIAO LIU EDGAR A. OCHOA KYLE ROLDAN MATTHEW SARUBBI PETER SCHREIBER BILL SHEA BRIAN TORRES Finance MARK JOSEPH KENTARO HINOKI MEGAN ALBERT MICHELLE LIU CHUNG KRISTI GAMBLE VALERIE HATHAWAY HEATHER D.C. JACKSON KHERON JONES-KASSING KATE LARDIERE MICHELLE LOPEZ GORIL LYNGHAUG KELSEY MONKEN KACY NAYLOR ROSANA NECIUK KAREN PERRY STEPHANIE PHAM AGANON MARY RUNYON KRISTINA RUUD-HEWITT MICHELLE SIMONS SHARI VILLARDE DEANA WALKER ANNETTE WANG SUE WILLIAMS Inclusion Strategies BRITTA WILSON ALYSSA DEL VIGNA TIM VIGUE Marketing BRITNEY BEST SARAH BOGGS ANDY DREYFUS ARIK EHLE LISA FLETCHER ADAM GATES CHERIE HAMMOND JENNIFER LEIGH KING SUREENA MANN ANGELA MARIE MISTRETTA DESIREE MOURAD SHANNON NICOSIA KAREN PAIK SILVIA PALARA KELSEY PIGHIN ZENA WEBER JESSE WEGLEIN CLAYBORN WELCH JAY WARD TIMOTHY ZOHR Pixar University JUDITH ANGULO KELLEY CHOI KATHLEEN COSBY RACHELLE FEDERICO DAVID R. HAUMANN JOSHUA HOLLANDER TIA WALLACE KRATTER HEIDI ROSENFELDER JAMIE WOOLF Publicity MICHAEL AGULNEK KRISSY BAILEY DEBORAH COLEMAN EMILY SAKAMOTO-STEIDL CHRIS WIGGUM RenderMan Development MARC BANNISTER ADRIAN BELL KATRIN BRATLAND JONATHAN BROUILLAT JAMES BURGESS PER CHRISTENSEN JULIAN FONG SARAH FORCIER STEPHEN FRIEDMAN FRAN GONZÁLEZ GARCÍA DAVID HACKETT IAN HSIEH SARAH HUTCHINSON ANDREW KENSLER CHARLIE KILPATRICK PHILIPPE LEPRINCE MAX LIANI MARK MANCA JED MILLER CLIFF RAMSHAW BRENTON RAYNER TRINA M. ROY BRENDEN SCHUBERT JONATHAN SHADE JEFFREY VARGA WAYNE WOOTEN RenderMan Sales & Marketing DAVID M. LAUR LEIF PEDERSEN CARLY RILEY DYLAN SISSON WENDY WIRTHLIN Safety & Security ROD PEARSON JOHN BENNETT MARLON CASTRO PAUL CHIDEYA ISAIAH CLARK-SANDERS RICHARD COGGER CAROLINA GASKIN ARMANDO GUTIERREZ GONZALEZ RICHARD KIRK MLINZI MAJIGIZA AARON MATIAS ADRIAN RICO-GALVEZ JONI SUPERTICIOSO Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership RYAN BUJNOWICZ JOACHIM DE DEKEN GEORGE ELKOURA F. SEBASTIAN GRASSIA THOMAS HAHN FLORIAN HECHT CHRISTOPHE HERY HAYLEY IBEN POL JEREMIAS-VILA STEVE LAVIETES JOSH MINOR CORY OMAND JACK PAULUS MICHAEL RICE SUSAN SALITURO SARAH SHEN DIRK VAN GELDER ADAM WOODBURY FLORIAN ZITZELSBERGER Management SUE MAATOUK KALACHE ALICEA LIN ENGQUIST DAVID SOKOLOSKY JILLIENE TONGSON PARAS JESSICA TRAN JOHN WARREN DAVID WEHR Assets & Infrastructure IVÁN MAURICIO CALDERÓN STEVEN DAO MCKAY FARLEY MATT JOHNSON SHAHBAZ KHAN KYLE LOVRIEN EDWARD LUONG ELIOT SMYRL RACHEL STRICKLER FREESON WANG NATHAN WATERS JACK ZHAO Core Engineering RAJA BALA SUNYA BOONYATERA TOM CAUCHOIS JASON KIM JOHN LOY ALEX MOHR FLORIAN SAUER KEVIN SUN MATTHEW WILLIAMS DAVID G. YU Presto Animation System MATTHEW ALSUP JIM ATKINSON ANDREW BUTTS JUEI CHANG TIM CONDON MATTHIAS GOERNER STEPHEN GUSTAFSON MARK HESSLER VENKATESWARAN KRISHNA HEEGUN LEE DAN MCGARRY DENEB MEKETA GARY MONHEIT DUC MANH NGUYEN COREY REVILLA WITAWAT BIK RUNGJIRATANANON BURTON SIU Production Software DAVID BARAFF PHILIP FLOETOTTO PETER NYE GATES ROBERG-CLARK Research FERNANDO DE GOES TOM DUFF KURT FLEISCHER THEODORE KIM MARK MEYER Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering ALLISON BIANCHI WENDY CHEN GREGORY FINCH MAX GILBERT JOSHUA JENNY DOUG LETTERMAN DANIEL MCCOY JOAO MONTENEGRO DAVID MUNIER SHAWN NEELY JEREMY NEWLIN KEES RIJNEN CHRIS SCHOENEMAN RYUSUKE VILLEMIN EMILY WEIHRICH CHAD WILLIAMS MAGNUS WRENNINGE RICHARD YOSHIOKA Story & Editorial JULIAN Y.C. CHEN PHRED LENDER STEFAN SCHULZE STEPHAN STEINBACH Systems Technical Leads DALE BEWLEY LARS R. DAMEROW GRANT GATZKE JOSH GRANT THOMAS INDERMAUR CHRIS LASELL DAVID NAHMAN-RAMOS WIL PHAN PETER PLACKOWSKI DAVID SOTNICK CHRISTOPHER C. WALKER Management JOEL BRUCK TYLER FAZAKERLEY JOSEPH FROST ALISA GILDEN MATTHEW MUHILI LINDAHL ANNE PIA MAY PON LAURA SAVIDGE M.T. SILVIA JASON WATKINS Engineering & Support Administration & Operations WESLEY CALLOW TERESA CONATY LING HSU JANE MURPHY Animation Support RAIN ANGELES PATRICK ANGELL HENRY CHAU JOHN HENRY FRANKENHAUSER IAN WESTCOTT Asset Administrators TIFFANY RENO FUNG SUSANNE RUBLEIN SHAWN ZHOU Backups JONATHAN HADDEN JOSE RICHARD IGNACIO BOB MORGAN Data Management ADAM FUCHS WENDY HEFFNER HEIDI STETTNER Mac & Windows TLALOC ALVAREZ VANNA BEEPAT DAN BERMAN NIC BISHOP J. DARION CUEVAS AURICA HAYES DAN HOFFMAN PETER KALDIS CORY ANDER KNOX KRISTOFFER LANDES LESLIE LAW TERRY LEE MOSELEY JESSICA SNIPES Media Systems CHRIS COLLINS WARREN LATIMER CANDACE MAGAÑA EDGAR QUIÑONES STEVEN RICKS JESSICA WAN Post Production Engineering MIKE H. MAHONY FÉLIX O. SANTIAGO Render Pipeline NIÑO ELLINGTON MATT ELSER YUN LIEN ERIC PEDEN ROSIE WACHA Storage ERIC BERMENDER BRYAN BIRD ANDY THOMAS PETER WARD Telecom MICHAEL STEWART JOHNSON MARK PANANGANAN UNIX MARK FERNANDEZ ROBERT HAMRICK SHAWN HOVIS SAMUEL LE AARON RUSSO NELSON SETTE SIU CHARLES SOCHIN Web Development COLLIN ALLEN CHRISTINE JONES JOANNA LAURENT DARLA LOVRIN Talent Strategy & Operations CRYSTAL TOURES BALL KIM DIAZ ERIN MCGARRY KRUEGER REBECCA PIGG MAGGIE M. RANDRIAMAMONJY TRICIA ANDRES DIANA MERCURIO CUNANAN MARIANA DENIGHT COURTNEY DINGEL PEGGY DOLLAGHAN EDWIN FABIAN SARA GEIMER GRAHAM GIBSON SARA HANLAN JENNYLYN MERCADO HUYNH SARA LO KNODELL RONA FRANCISCO LI MARCOS NAVARRETE ALLISON PARKER LIZZY PARKER NICOLE RENEE PELLERIN JOSE SAAVEDRA-CABRERA BETH SASSEEN ADDIELYN THURSTON MEG VOLLMER Theme Parks ANTHONY A. APODACA KERI CICOLANI LIZ GAZZANO ROGER GOULD HEIDI HOLMAN STEVE MASON DONNA QUATTROPANI KRISTA SHEFFLER TASHA SOUNART CAROL WANG Production Babies Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team BRAD BIRD ENRICO CASAROSA MARY COLEMAN JOSH COOLEY RONNIE DEL CARMEN PETE DOCTER BRIAN FEE MIKE JONES BRIAN LARSEN ANGUS MACLANE ADRIAN MOLINA BOB PETERSON STEVE PURCELL DAN SCANLON DOMEE SHI PETER SOHN ANDREW STANTON LEE UNKRICH and the Lots of Pepole Pixar Production Department Heads ANDREW BEALL COLIN BOHRER PAMELA DARROW SALLY GARBARINI SARAH JO HELTON NANCY HOWARD GILLIAN LIBBERT-DUNCAN LEE RASÉ JENNI TSOI and the Lots of Pepole Pixar Senior Technology Team JOHN KIRKMAN STEVE MAY GUIDO QUARONI and the Lots of Pepole Pixar Senior Leadership Team ED CATMULL LINDSEY COLLINS JONATHAN GARSON JIM KENNEDY THOMAS PORTER JONAS RIVERA KATHERINE SARAFIAN JIM MORRIS, VES and the Lots of Pepole Sound created in Dolby Atmos and Vision and Optimized for IMAX Theatres A Theme Parks, Attractions, Shows, Parades and more At Disneyland Paris ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar and LuKain Animation All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar and LuKain Animation was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created & Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California Category:Credits